Grandmother Princess
by Bluefire Eternal
Summary: Princess finds out she's a grandmother and just cant wait to meet her grandkit. But who's the mother? My third story and a oneshot.


_**My third story/chapter in a day! Woot I'm on a roll baby! Once again all comments are welcome! This will be Princess's point of view and will take place shortly after the birth of Whitewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors cries**_

I sat on a fence post in my garden, cleaning one of my paws calmly. Today was an overcast day and was rather dismal, but I was waiting for my son Cloudtail to visit today. Sure enough he was padding out of the forest in a rather happy mood.

"Hello mother I have some great news." he called up to me, swishing his tail in his eagerness to talk to me. A let out a _mrroww_ in amusement and leaped off of my perch.

"What do you need to tell me?" I asked, impatient for the news as he was to tell it.

"You're a grandmother!" he meowed, his blue eyes alight with happiness. Despite the lack of sunlight I was warm with pride for my son and ecastic for the birth of my grandkits.

"Is it okay if I come to your camp to come and see my grandkits? I've waited moons to see how my own litter would be as parents and I just can't wait any longer." I asked, kneading my white paws into the ground.

"Of course you can visit my _kit." _he corrected.

"Only one?" I said feeling slight disappointment of not having more happy bundles of fluff as grandkits.

"It's a granddaughter though." Cloudtail added slyly. I gave silent thanks to whatever spirit was listening as I followed my son through the forest and to his camp. At first most of the housecats and I thought that the cats that lived in the forest were savages, but a single look at what I saw here would prove any of them wrong.

I have never seen cats so close, so close-knit. Several very old cats were lounging about, grouchily ordering several young cats to look after them. Cats were sharing tongues and padding in and out of camp, talking good naturely with one another. Outside a den two young tom kits were engaged in a play fight, a speckled gray queen watching them with amused eyes.

"Where's Firestar?" I asked, looking around for the ginger tomcat.

"Firestar and his mate Sandstorm have gone on a mission that only the senior warriors know what it's about. No worry though, they should be back any day now." Cloudtail explained.

"My brother alone for a moon with only his mate to keep him company?" I asked innocently, thinking defiantly that I was going to be an aunt in a few short moons.

"Pretty much." my son meowed, making his way past the scuffling kits and into the nursery. Inside the warm and sweet smelling den a white and ginger she-cat was leaning over a small white kit, cleaning her with a swift pink tongue, The nursery was dark because of the gray skies and because of the shadows it was hard to see the queen's face.

"So you much be the mother of my granddaughter?" I asked, excited to meet the she-cat that had stolen my son's heart. The queen looked up and I nearly died at the sight of that mutilated face and one green eye, I had met this she-cat before only once.

_My little baby boy fell in love with Lostface?_ I asked myself silently, horrified that my little grandkit had such a _creature_ as a mother.

"Mother this is my mate." Cloudtail had come in behind me, his blue eyes watching the horrified look I had given to his mate,

"Lostface and I have met before." I meowed, forcing a smile onto my face.

"It's Brightheart now." the tortoiseshell and white queen quietly corrected.

"Our old leader Bluestar named her Lostface due to the fact she was badly injured by the dogs. Firestar was able to see past the...injuries to the real she-cat and gave her a new and beautiful name: Brightheart. I can't stand why cats are so prejudice toward her because of her scars. She's a beautiful and kind she-cat no matter what." Cloudtail explained.

I gave a small sigh as I realized what my son meant.

"Hello Brightheart. I'm Princess." I meowed, trying to start up a new beginning.

"Hello Princess this is your granddaughter, Whitekit." the queen purred, licking her daughter fondly.

"Hi Whitekit." I meowed, trying the name of my new kin tenderly.

"Say hi to grandmother Princess." Cloudtail chimed, beaming at his offspring.

_Grandmother Princess, _I tought to myself. _I like the sound of that._


End file.
